The Fire Pride: Ash's life storie
by Creeperthesneaker
Summary: A lion tells you about his life


**The Fire Pride Ash's Life story**

**Capture 1 Ash's birth**

Serenity looked at her newborn son, she smiled at her husband Ramy and right beside him was there

Oldest son Jake. Jake was in his cub year. He went over to his mother and looked up at her then down at his brother.

Did you name him yet? Said Jake looking closely at Ash. Ramy then got up and went over by the cave were

His mother and father were. Serenity then picked up her infant and carried him over to the cave with all of the

Other lionesses were. She then looked at her sister, which also had a newborn. Serenity continued to walk until she came up to a rock, which was her area with Ramy sleep. Jake started to play with his mother's tail as She but down her baby.

Jake, Why don't you go play with Flower for a bit? And meanwhile I'll think of a name to give your brother?

Jake smiled at his mother. Can I show Flower my brother mom? She nodded her head at that. Jake then

Ran over to was Flower and Keela was.

Hey Jake! Said Flower excitedly. Jake went into a playful position and pounced on her, the two tumbled

All over. Keela Flower's mothers just shock her head at the two. Serenity's sister then came over to Keela

And sat down beside her. How's your newborn? Serena looked at her as she put her son Kopa into her

Paws.

He's doing fine Keela? Its to bad thou that he won't ever know he's father.

I'm sure you'll tell him when he's a cub? Keela said as she got that worried look.

Serena smiled and rolled her eyes. I'll tell Kopa when he's a cub, don't worry Keela.

Your right. Said Keela as she then looked at Kopa. Kopa just looked back at her but didn't do anything.

Serenity then looked behind her to see if Jake was around. She bit her lip. Ramy then came over to her

And sat down, he looked at her with a straight face.

What's wrong Serenity?

Serenity then slowly looked up at him and then looked down at her baby.

I still don't have a name for my son yet Ramy.

Ramy sat up straight and thought for a while. Why don't you call him after my father Serenity?

Her ears then twitch.

Name him after your father dear?

Why not. That name suits him well, plus he Evan looks like his grandpa?

Serenity looked at the infant. I guess your name is Ash! She nuzzled her named baby. Ramy then poked

His head up.

JAKE! He yelled.

Outside the cave

Jake's ear went up and his head then turned. Flower looked back also.

I guess your mom finally named your brother something? As she then went in the cave and sat near her

Mother and father. Jake came in and walked up to his father.

You named him?

Ramy nodded his head proudly at his son. He then picked up Jake and put him infrount of him so he

Could see.

All of the lion and lionesses gathered. Ash started to kick his front paws around playfully. Serenity

And Ramy nuzzled each other. Serena then came over with her newborn and placed Kopa right beside

Ash. The two infants stared to play. A big grin went on flower's face.

Oh they're so cute!

I think my baby brother will do fine, Right mom, dad? As Jake looked right at them. Ramy nodded his

Head.

Jake then came closer to his brother. He then sat up straight and he raised his paw on his chest.

I Jake give you my prince ness!

Serenity looked at her older son.

So you are actually giving Ash your kingship when he grows up honey?

Jake nodded his head. Plus mom I'm showing Ash that I'm not jeopulious of him?

Ramy nuzzled his son. Kopa and ash looked at the others with their cute eyes. Ash turned his head,

He tried to roar at Kopa.

Serenity looked down at the two.

Are you trying to roar my son? She said laughing. Ash just look at her, he then started walking back

Into her paws.

How cute still! Said Serena as she then went to pick up Kopa. Ramy's mother and father smiled at there

Son and at Serenity.

(Few months later)

Serenity lay on a rock as the sun went on her. She could feel the warmth. She smiled. Serena and Keela

Were beside her on their backs.

What a nice day is it not? Said Keela breaking the silence.

Oh yes it is! Thank god it isn't rainy season? Said Serenity as she then rolled over and onto her stomach.

Serenity then felt something tug on her tail. She then sat up and looked to see what it was, then she

Made a sneer. It was Ash tugging on her tail with Kopa, Flower and Jake.

What are you doing you four?

Ash then looked up still with his mother's tail in his mouth.

We are just playing! Said Flower.

The two other lionesses then sat up and looked at them.

Ash then let go of Serenity's tail he then got an idea.

Hey mom can we go to the fall?


End file.
